SENNEN: Reality of Imagination
by Razzor
Summary: 5 Teens Return home to find their city deserted, and taken over by sick and twisted killer Yamis
1. The Begining

}~{ This is just a bit about me..well first of all i am 21, well thats all you need to know about me there. Butt i will tell yall more about my writing history..I have absolutely none b4 i met Ballroom Blitz... After I met the wonderful Blitz she introduced me to the world of fan fiction and ever since it has been one big thrill ride throught the world of yaoi,, well at least with her stories anyways...I soon became the crazy person I am now.CrackerJack..CrackerJack She also gave me that name amd I love it..thanks Bally..I soon became her co~author mainly over the phone cause I am pathetic and have no car to go see her and help her in person....My very first story i helped her on was ........Oh and go check Ballroom out at  
  
and  
  
well im outta here..enjoy the story and tell me what you think....LATERS  
}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{  
Jamie Turnscott, Ashlee Rashmer, Darek Stampfield, and a couple of other friends were returning home from their week trip to Las Vegas in Ashley's brand new Explorer when they first noticed something was wrong. Josh Foster one of Dareks' best friends was trying to call his fiancée back home on Jamies' cell phone to check up on his 2-year old son Marcus who was kept ill from some disease that the doctors could not diagnose in his body because he was too young for the test that he needed, and kept getting their answering machine. "Hmm that's weird." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"What is weird?" Darek who was sitting to his left who had been listening to his walkman asked.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing, I just keep getting the answering machine when I call the house to check on Marcus and Gina." responded a puzzled Josh.  
  
"Well did you ever think that maybe they went somewhere man, you know you did leave her there all by herself to take care of ya'lls' son and go on this trip with us." said Darek.  
  
"I know that man but I've been trying to call since we left Vegas and that was yesterday morning. And I've also called her mothers house and a few other places she could be and I don't get an answer from any of them either dude." said a distraught Josh.  
  
"Well the phone lines are probably down then man, don't worry so much everything will turn out ok." Darek said to Josh going back to his Walkman and leaving poor Josh to sit and worry about his Fiancée and son.  
  
"I hope you are right man, cause if anything has happened to them I don't know what I would do. "Foster said to his friend who he noticed had not heard that last comment. Josh who at 23 yrs old stood 5' 7 with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, was a few inches shorter than his best friend Darek who at 21 stood at 6'0 with blonde hair and green eyes, couldn't help but worry about his wife and son, they were after all his world, and he do anything for them, even die if it came down to it. He handed the cell phone back to Jamie who put it in his jacket pocket, and told him thanks for letting him use it, and that he might need to use it again before they get back home.  
  
"Why?" Jamie questioned. "Did Gina not answer again?" He added.  
  
"Yeah and I am starting to get seriously worried." The dark haired man told Jamie. Jamie, the youngest of the group at age 18, looked at his girlfriend Ashlee, age 19 who was seated behind the wheel of her gray 2000 Ford Explorer which she had gotten for her birthday two weeks ago from her parents.  
  
Ashlee, a red head from Denver who at 5'3" looked a lot like a short red headed Drew Barrymore glanced at her boyfriend of two years with a worried look on her face and said "I wonder what could be wrong honey, it's not like Gina to go off and not call someone and tell them where she is going, and especially not Josh. Have you tried calling your mother-in laws house to check there?" Ashlee questioned to Josh who had a very worried look on his face telling her that this was serious.  
  
Out of the back of the car came the voice of a girl. It was the fifth and final person in the car, Ashlees' older sister Morgan. "Well, hey give me the cell phone and I'll call a few people and see if they have seen or heard from her. "She said. Morgan, who was 5 years older than her sister Ashlee, had black hair instead of Ashlees' red hair, was 4 inches taller than Ashlee, and was the wildest of the 5. She had chosen to sit in the back away from the rest so she could have some privacy to read a book from her favorite romance author Gregg Burellson.   
  
Jamie pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stretched to hand his cell phone to Morgan. Morgan grabbed her bookmark and placed it in her book then reached across the seat that Darek and Josh were sitting in and grabbed the phone from Jamies' hand. Sitting back she started to dial her best friend Michelle that lived just a few blocks from Josh and Gina. Morgan placed the phone to her ear after she had dialed Michelles' number and listened to the ringing. The phone rang six times before the answering machine picked up. She listened to her friends voice telling her to leave a message after the beep. The 24 year old listened until the message ended and then she heard the beep and started to leave a message.  
  
"Hello Michelle, if your there pick up, it's me Morgan. Hello plea..." she was cut off suddenly when someone picked up the phone and the answering machine ended with an ear-piercing whine. "Yo Michelle is that you, come on pick up." No one answered her, but she heard someone moving and the phone being dropped to the ground.   
  
"What the fuck is going on, Michelle is that you, come on is there something wrong. Don't mess around this is serious." Morgan said with just a bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Hey sis what's up Michelle playing another joke on ya?" Ashlee asked jokingly glancing back at her sister.  
  
"I think so but I'm not sure. With no one answering for Josh I'm beginning to think this is serious." Ashlees' older sis replied.  
" Hey is anyone there, Come on now this is not funny!" she continued.  
  
All of a sudden there was a female speaking into the phone receiver, only it wasn't her friend Michelle speaking, it was the sound of a woman who obviously was out of her mind. She was repeating over and over the same thing. " Must have the blood, I must, I must, I must, I must have blood." With that she slammed the receiver down on the hook.  
  
Morgan looked at the phone in her hand and broke down into tears, dropping the cell phone onto the floor of the vehicle, in shock not believing what she had just heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What is wrong Morgan, why are you crying." said Darek who apparently had sensed that something was wrong and taken his headphones off and switched his Walkman off, turned around to face the crying girl.  
  
"Ashlee stop the car now something is very wrong here, Morgan just don't cry for nothing, so this must be serious." Josh who looked even more worried because of the crying woman all but screamed at the woman behind the wheel.  
  
Ashlee realizing that they were dead serious turned the wheel to the right and pulled off the road in compliance to Josh's order. She then turned the car engine off, pulled the key out of the ignition and turned around to face the others. "What is going on Morgan, what made you cry sweetie?"  
  
"She, she, she said she must have blood!" A frightened Morgan said through trembling lips, and tears running down her face. "That I, I, is just a terrible thing to say why would an… an… any body say such awful, awful words." She added her whole body trembling from fright.  
  
"Who did, who said that she must have blood! Michelle did Michelle say it?" Said an ashen looking Darek. He then reached out to touch Morgan on her shoulder who flinched his hand away rejectedly.  
  
"No it wasn't Michelle, it was someone else, someone that obviously has a screw loose in her head, a major one at that." Morgan spoke to the group still crying but not as hard. "I don't know who it was but I don't have a good feeling about all this…" she added feeling her stomach start to churn.  
  
"Did she sound familiar? Do you know who it was? Did she say what she had done?" Jamie said overwhelmed with shock and curious of what his girlfriends' sister must have just have heard.  
  
"Dude just chill, take your time sis, and tell us when you calm down. It sounds like what ever was said was pretty disturbing, or at the least wrong." Ashlee interrupted her boyfriend, sensing that her sister was distraught.  
  
"Ashlee just start the car back up and get us home and she can tell us when she is ready to talk." Josh said finally after keeping pretty quite since she had started to cry.  
  
Wiping the tears away from her cheeks Morgan said that she agreed that they should just get going so they could find out what exactly was going on. With that said Ashlee put the key back in the ignition and started the car back up.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to make sure there was no traffic, Ashlee turned the wheel and pulled back onto the road saying that she agreed that they should get back as soon as possible and clear things up.  
  
After they were back on the road continuing their way home Morgan told them how the answering machine had picked up and then someone picked up the receiver just to drop it. And she then told them what the crazy lady had said to her just before she slammed the phone down on the hook.  
  
Josh who had started to cry also asked, "Could this have anything to do with no one answering at my house?"   
  
"Not to worry you any, but…" Darek said with a pause. "Yes, indeed it could have something to do with that and the fact that no one picked up anywhere else for that matter."   
  
"Not to interrupt you guys or anything but ya'll really should see this." Said Ashlee from behind the wheel, who had stopped the car and was looking forward and pointing towards the city in which lay before them.   
  
The city that lay ahead was their city. Their city which now lay in shambles before their eyes. With their eyes locked on what was ahead, the five teens opened the doors and stepped out of the car only to have their nostrils assaulted but a stench that no one could describe, but could all tell that this was very bad. 


	2. The Biker

{ For all those wondering why the title is Sennen , and for those who don't know what a Sennen is , ..it is another name for the millenium items. Like the Millenium eye or the Millenium Rod..ooppss i said rod..hmmmm rod ..Oh sorry I got lost for a moment there.. back to what i was saying.In this storie I am giving a few of my fave authoresses' their own yamis and their own custom Sennen or Millenium Items...I'd like to also thank the great, beautiful, and very very talented Ballroom Blitz for helping me,,putting up with me , and supporting me all the way..and for that I'll adore her FORVER... he he.. And i would also like to thank also the one they call Spleef for putting up with me also..Oh and just to keep away the evil evil legal mumbo jumbo stuff i don't claim anything except for the stuff that isnt about YUGI-OH..} @#$%&$@#% but i do claim this ~~~~~~ ^  
  
NOW EVERYONE CAN YOU UNZIP THIS FOR MY STORY? CAN YA HUH CAN YA?? I HOPE SO FOR YOUR SAKE  
\/ \/ \/  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The five distraught teens stood in a group by Ashlees' car facing their once fair city, mouths open in dismay at what lay before them. What they saw were cars that had been abandoned and or wrecked in some form or fashion, trash lying on the ground all over. Smoke billowed from fires, some which were appaerent had been started by wrecked cars, others maybe set on purpose, but the main thing everyone noticed right off hand was that there were no people in sight only a stray dog or two that were searching for food.  
  
"What happened here? This is awful." Jamie asked the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"I don't know it looks like some form of disaster happened while we were gone to Las Vegas." a frightened looking Josh said wiping tears from his eyes, which had strarted to come at a steady pace from the moment they saw their home.  
  
Ashlee looking just as frightened stepped up and said something else that the five teens were all thinking. " I think the big question that needs to be asked is who did this and why did they do it."   
  
" Maybe we should get in the car and find somebody like the police or a fireman or someone, anyone to tell us what the hell has happened and who the hell did all this and pronto!." said Morgan with a flushed face and through the tears still slowly falling down her cheeks.   
  
"Indeed we should!" Ashlee said as she jumped up and walked back to the drivers side, then stepped up to take her place behind the wheel.  
  
" I agree with you there girl!" and "Fuck yeah we should !" were the responses heard from the group of teens, who were starting to get psyched about finding out what had happened. They then stepped away from each other and got back into the car and into the safety of their seats.   
  
The 5 young adults closed their doors and then buckled themselves in while Ashlee inserted the key into the ignition and started the SUV back up. She pulled the car back onto the highway and gunned it towards the city.   
  
They were about five minutes from the outskirts of town and were coming close to the hill called Johnsons' Drop, which got it's name from a kid that died there in the late 80's in some kind of freak accident, when Josh noticed a sound outside the car. It was unlike anything he had heard before.  
  
"Hey yalll hush for a second i hear something." Josh said motioning for the group to be quite as he listened." and turn off the engine will ya Ash, and roll yalls windows down also." he added in a quite tone.  
  
Ashlee stopped the car as quickly and quitely as possible and then switched the engine off, rolled down the windows and sat there quitely listening.  
  
"What are we listening for exactly dude?." Jamie whispered to his friend as they all sat very quite and as still as possible.   
" Nevermind i hear it!." he spoke after hearing what they were listening for.  
  
"What is that.."Morgan said pauseing to listen.  
  
"It sounds like a motor of some type, maybe." Darek who had remained silent thus far chimed in. " A motorcycle to be exact!" Darek added raiseing his voice so he could be heard over the sound.  
  
Jamie, who was yelling so he could be heard over the sound of the engine, said towards Darek " What type of motorcycle is that , I ' ve never heard an engine that sounded like this before?."   
  
Rolling up his window, Darek motioned for the rest to do the same. They did the same as Darek, as he spoke up lowering his voice " Neither have I, but it sounds almost like a Harely Davidson , with some major modifications, what type of Harley i don't know exactly, it's too far off to tell.  
  
Suddenly the sound came closer and the windows shook from the vibration of the engine. They all looked up and to their left slightly at Johnsons' Drop where they saw the source of the sound.  
  
What came over the hilltop was most unexpected, a woman sitting ontop of a motorcycle flying towards them down Johnsons' Drop.  
They could tell she had a leather out fit on, material from the skirt caught in the wake of the her on her Harley. The skirt is made of something shimering in the sun, as the rays are reflected off the bikes gold accents, and against the jewerly that was scattered over her form. Accentuating her chest as something well protected, and endowed, was a chain mail vest that glittered darkly in the shelter of her bikers jacket, which was curntly holding her clothes on. See she didn't have to wear panty hose, you see (besides right down the top of that dress into the twin's valley), she had baby skin as one could tell by the fact her skirt had blown about her wait, flapping in the winds of her approach.  
Black skull and spiked jewelry all done in silver,some of it leather boundhung from various parts of her body, some of it leather bound. But what they really notice is the sword in her hand, long and threatening looking, which has something round on the tip of it's blade, and was covered in some form of liquid that looked alot like blood. What ever the fluid was covered the blade, the wind causing it to travel upwards onto the hilt and onto her hand in red intracaes, acasionally dripping to the ground.  
The woman on the bike also wore a helmet. The helmet was full face, black with a gold visor covering her eyes.On the side of her head protection were the letters B & B back to back in a rich shade of purple that was outlined in gold trim, that also had some red splattered across the surface of the helmet. The red they could tell wasn't paint but some other form of dried fluid.  
  
"Who the fuck is that and what is that in her hand!" Exclaimed a gap mouthed Josh, who looked at the others, all of whom were staring at the woman on her bike racing down towards them at an incredible speed.  
"Well who ever it is, looks like she's a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket " Morgan said as her lips started to tremble as the crazy woman got closer and closer by the second.  
"And I'm afraid that whatever that is in her hand, and whover it is , they aren't part of a welcoming commitee for us. I can tell you that for a fact." Ashlee said with a look of terror on her face which now had tears streaming wet trails down her face. The biker gaining speed and ground was a good few hundreded yards away, was picking up speed coming down the hill, and getting even closer to them.   
" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Morgan started screaming as she noticed what was on the tip of the biker womans' blade tip.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" Josh asked the screaming teen, glancing from the frightened girl to the apparently psychotic woman flying towards their car on the motorcycle.  
Trying to calm down enough to tell them what was wrong, Morgan clenched her fists and slowly spoke " Th, the, the, there is a head on the end of the blade." eyes closed she continued to speak. " And i think it is a, a, I can't , i just can't finish." she then broke down and started sobbing heavily, her chest heaving with each sob.  
" Its allright just calm down and tell us." Darek spoke as softly as was possible, but loudly because of the oncoming motorcycle.  
" Wait!" Jamie interupted. " I know what she was trying to say, she was trying to say that it looks like a womans head on the tip of that fucking bikers sword." he continued as he stared out the window at the woman.  
The sound of the motor was deafening now as the woman was now only a few dozen feet away from them all. They could also her the psycho lady screaming something at the top of her lungs, tho they could not tell what she was yelling.  
Ashlee turned the key in the ignition when she noticed that Jamie was correct about it being a head on the end of her sword. She meant to put the car in reverse, really, but she was panicing and shaking so badly that she put it into neautral.Without glancing to see what gear it was actually in, she slammed her foot down onto the gas pedal, going nowhere.  
By then the biker woman was on top of them. As they noticed the car was in neautral, they heard a loud thud as the severed head was tossed from the sword and onto the hood of the drivers Explorer, bouncing onto the windshield cracking the glass, splattering blood all over the place and then settleing onto the hood with the mouth open and facing the five teens.  
All five teens stared at the head that was thrown onto the hood in shock and disbelief. What they say was like something out of a horror movie.  
The eyeballs of the woman had been sliced open and the jellied insides were oozing out and onto the nose. A nose which had been crushed as if something big and solid had struck it. The jaw of the poor woman broken, was hanging slack and part of the way loose from where it should have been.  
There were marks carved into the skin of the head. The marks almost resembled ancient Egyptian hyroglyphics except for the numbers inserted randomly on her face. Other than the marks , you could also see blood vessels, broken from some kind of trauma or brute force to the face.  
After staring at the mutilated head for a few seconds, the two girls in the car started screaming at the top of their lungs as the biker screeched her tires a few hundred feet behind the Explorer and turned the motorcycle around. She pulls up beside the gray SUV, reached up, unstrapps her helmet and pulls it off to reaveal a very beautiful face with long wild looking black hair. The wild haired lady opens her mouth to reveal pearl white teeth with fangs that had apparently been sharpened. The way she opens her mouth is in a very wicked but innocent way that makes her look very sexy but at the same time very freightening.   
Tap, tap, tap is the sound you hear as she knocks on the window to get the teens attention away from the severed head on their car. She then puts her sword into its sheath that is on her back. A sheath made of gold, with a strap that is inlaid with intricacies of design. The sheath is a very pretty but also very deadly looking sheath.   
The two girls stop screaming and look along with the other three teens at the wild haired lady that has just thrown a severed head onto there hood.  
The lady pulls out a pack of smokes, switches her cycle off and motions for them to roll down there window.The scared teens look at her as if she must be joking...  
The biker knocks again this time with more force cracking the window in the process, as she is getting annoyed at the people in the car.  
Jamie fearing for his life asks the others in the car what should they do. "Should I roll the window down or not?" he posts to the others.  
"Hell no she might kill us if you do!" Ashlee says tears streaking her pretty face and her whole body starts to shake.  
" Yeah but she might also kill us if we don't hunny." says Jamie as he looks from the impatient growing lady standing outside thier car to his trembleing girlfrind.  
" Yeah, but at least if we don't roll the window down she doesnt have a chance to get in as easily as she would if you rolled down the glass!" shrieked Morgan from the bqack of the vehicle.  
Reaching over he locks the doors and then touches the button that rolls the winow down Jamie says to his friends " Well thats just a chance we have to take.." then rolls the window down just enough for them to speak out.  
" Wha, wha, wha, what do you want maam?" Jamie asks as he starts to shake and wimper , trying to keep from breaking down and screaming as he feels it is nessecary that he be man about this.  
" Well first off don't call me maam' i'm not an old hag. Second i don't suppose you have a light for my joint would you , i lost my zippo?" the smiling woman says to the frieghtened kids.  
" Umm umm, umm.." Jamie stutters through the window.  
" Come on cutie do you have a light or not i dont have all day ya kno'. I still have some killing to do the biker lady say interupting the young man.  
Gaining his composure Jamie responds to the crazy wild haired bikers request. " Sorry, we actually don't smoke so we dont have a lighter, i'm sorry."  
The lady looks away from Jamie for a second obviously not liking the answer she got from the boy, then saysto him " Hmm, you don't huh!"   
" No we don't. I really am sorry that we cant help you." Jamie says starting to feel more confident talking to the pretty lady.  
" Well i'm really sorry that i have to do this then!" the angry biker says as she pulls her sword from her back and stabbs it through the glass all in one fluid motion, as it is very noticable that she was skilled in doing this.  
As the sword broke the glass it also pierces the mans shoulder, going in a good two inches and scraping bone as it peirces the skin and draws a great amount of blood.  
Twisting the blade in her hand the crazed biker started laughing at the the top of her lungs like a lunatic that has just found his long lost sanity in the back of his empty mind.  
Crying out in pain as the sword pierces his skin, Jamie starts grabbing at his shoulder and the twisting blade trying to stop it from twisting and doing further and more importantly permant or fatal damage.  
As he grabs the blade and tries to pull it out it cuts the palm of his hand drawing even more blood , but Jamie seems to not care and continues to try and remove the penetrating blade.  
As the blood starts to gush intensely from his shoulder Ashley and the other teens start to scream and yell for her to stop it before she kills him.  
Cocking her head to the side the woman stops twisting the sword for a moment to think , and then she removes the sword quickly and puts the tip of the weapon to her mouth and proceeds to taste the warm red liquid that is all over the blade now.  
" Hmm not bad, but missing something, ahh yes the thrill of the chase this would be so much better if yall would run now." said the psychitic person as her eyes glaze over with the thought of the chase to come.  
The teens just sat there staring gap jawed at her while Ashley tended to Jamies' wounds.  
"What do u think ur doing sittin' hereon your asses! Go On! Git, be gone now. Shoo!!" said the person standing beside their car holding the sword in hand.  
The people in the car continued to stare at her.  
" BOOO!! " she screamed and jumped torwards the teens as she hit the side of the car to make them go.  
The teens started to scream as the red headed driver threw the car into drive and slammed her foot down onto the accelerator, squeeling her tires and leaving tread marks and a trail of smoke behind them.  
Jumping on her bike the sicko turned the key in the ignition but all she got was a clicking sound and a noise that kinda sounded like a dull based out siren..  
" Fuckin' piece of shit starter. I knew i shouldnt have stole it from that damm old peddaler, stupid thing is a piece of shit, but its all i can do untill i get to Las Angeles and visit my good ol' friend Big Senge."  
Big Senge who was 6'2", 285 pounds, and had flames tattoed up one arm and down the other, ran a well known, but underground motorcycle shop in L.A.. He got his name from an accident where he was working on a cycle and some dolt spilled gas all over the engine and it caught fire and burned his chest and left leg real bad.  
The wild haired brunette got off her motorcycle and stood there for a moment looking at her engine. After a intense and ugly stare she kicked the motorcycle's engine close to the starter and cursed as the kick jarred her foot.  
She turned the key again and the engine roared to life and she jumped onto the seat of her bike, revved it up a couple of times and then kicked the kickstand up,   
She peeled out as she took off and rode in the general direction that the teens and their gray suv went. She searched in all directions for almost an hour. After getting tired of searching and also annoyed with herself for losing the teens, she gave up on her search and decided to head back to her headquarters where her lover was waiting on her return 


End file.
